Kits
Kits are classes which can be selected in any game on Mineplex. Different kits grant players different abilities and inventory items. There can be as few as one kit in a game to as many as 21; the latter being the case in Search and Destroy. In Dominate and Team Deathmatch, players can select from different classes, but those classes can be customised even further to allow for a greater diversity of gameplay. Some kits need to be bought with Gems in order to be unlocked; after a kit is bought, that kit can be used indefinitely. For Achievement Kits, after completing all achievements specified, the kit will automatically become unlocked; there is no need to buy it. Before the EULA Update, having Ultra or Hero unlocked all kits in all games; this was changed on August 1st, 2014. Kits can be selected in the main lobby by right clicking a game icon in the Quick Compass, or clicking on the game.]] button underneath the corresponding game npc. It is also possible to chose a kit in a game before the game starts by typing in '/kit'. A GUI will pop up, allowing you to select whatever kit you want. You can also purchase a kit from there. Kit usually cost between 2000 and 5000 gems. ]] Kit selection used to be found in a Game Wait Room, opposite of the Team Selection, with the big words SELECT KIT above. Kits were usually represented by immobile Zombies, Wither Skeletons, or Sheep dyed in the same color of the pedestal; for Zombies and Wither Skeletons, they hold or wear gear related to the kit's abilities. In SSM's case it had each individual mob instead of Zombies, Sheep, or Wither Skeletons. These mobs stood on a pedestal of colored wool and stone bricks slabs; the color of the wool is determined by what has to be done in order to unlock said kit. Free kits were represented by yellow wool, kits bought with Gems were green, and Achievement Kits were purple. Before the EULA Update, some Gem kits could only be unlocked with the purchase of a rank. Changelog November 7th, 2014 - Kits and Updates * Added Slam Shooter Kit to One in the Quiver. October 31st, 2014 - Kits, Balance, Maps * Necromancer ''Kit can now be purchased in Survival Games. '''October 24th, 2014 - Pumpkins, Kits, Maps' Achievement Kits * Added Sir. Sheep Kit to Super Smash Mobs. * Added Destructor Kit to Bridges. * Added Horseman Kit to Survival Games. March 1st, 2014 - Weekend Update! * Added Skeletal Horse Kit to Super Smash Mobs. January 18th, 2014 - SSM Update * Added Pig Kit to Super Smash Mobs. October 26th, 2013 - Halloween Live * Added Witch Kit to Super Smash Mobs. October 12th, 2013 - Weekend Update * Released Wolf Kit to Super Smash Mobs. August 7th, 2013 - Bridge Update Bridges * Easier kit purchasing. * Green/red names on kits representing ownership of that kit. Category:Kits Category:Mineplex Mechanics